The invention relates to an indicating arrangement for portable electric devices like a hand drilling machine, milling machine, sewing machine or the like.
Known portable electric devices are usually equipped with a number of revolving lever switches or toggle switches in order to adjust the desired operating condition. These switches are arranged on the housing different locations wherein the respectively adjusted operating condition of the portable electric device is indicated by the position of the individual switches. Although it is desired to permit an adjusting of the operating conditions in view of the efficiency and durability of the electric device, the manner of controlling the respective conditions is very complicated since it is not possible to survey all positions of the switches at a glance. This requirement, however, is necessary in order to execute a proper control of the electric device. Consequently, troubles or damages of the electric device are frequently obtained due to erroneous evaluations of the operating condition of the electric device. Thus, not only the efficiency of the device deteriorates but also an operator is endangered during occurrence of trouble.